Amplify Magic
Amplify Magic is a mage utility buff. The opposite of Dampen Magic, it increases the healing a target group member takes from each healing spell, but also increases the amount of damage the target takes from each enemy spell. Damage taken and healing taken is the same effect as the spell power stat found on some gear. For example, a healer casting a heal on a target buffed with Amplify Magic rank 6 will have the same effect as if he had 240 more +healing on his gear. Talent improvement Magic Attunement increases the damage taken and healing taken of Amplify Magic by 50% at max rank. Tips and tactics Like Dampen Magic, this spell has benefits and drawbacks and it is important to choose the correct spell. This spell can be very dangerous if used incorrectly, magnifying an enemy spell caster's power. Amplify Magic is useful in group situations where players will take mostly physical damage. In these situations, it can save your healer some mana, and increase his or her healing per second. Against casters, this spell can hurt much more then it helps, since damaging spells will be cast more often than heals. When deciding whether or not to use this buff, consider the number of damaging spells likely to hit vs. the number of heals. In raid situations, when a tank has multiple healers on him at a time and will get many more heals per second than damaging spells per second, the net healing increase will be greater than the net damage increase. Even when fighting most magic-damage bosses, Amplify Magic is still often more beneficial on the tank than no buff or Dampen Magic would be. When to use Amplify Magic: When fighting a boss such as Deathbringer Saurfang or Gruul the Dragonkiller, where only physical damage is taken, always have your mage(s) cast Amplify Magic on the entire raid; it will increase all healing done, making healing much easier. Usually beneficial on the Tanks. Don't use Amplify Magic if it presents a danger of tanks being one-shot, or if there is a good reason to use Dampen Magic. When to use Dampen Magic: On a fight with a steady stream of magic damage, such as the Twin Val'kyr or Sapphiron encounters, always have your mage(s) cast Dampen Magic on the entire raid; it will vastly reduce damage taken, making healing much easier. Usually beneficial on the DPS and Healers. Don't use Dampen Magic if there are relatively few magic damage hits, or if there is a good reason to use Amplify Magic. When to use neither spell: While many will claim that it's often best to use neither buff, this is actually untrue, and very rarely will there come a time when it is optimal for any player to have neither buff active. This is easy to see, because removing one buff is the exact same effect as applying the other, and if it was beneficial to do one, then it must follow that is beneficial to do the other, which is almost always true. However, if you risk picking incorrectly and using the wrong buff, it may be "safer" to run without either. Patch changes * * * References Category:Mage abilities Category:Arcane spells Category:Magic buffs